Comment j'ai fait la rencontre des Avengers
by Naomi Pillow
Summary: Moi, Peter Parker (aka. l'incroyable, le fantastique, le magnifique Spider-Man) vais vous raconter la journée qui a changé ma vie. Parce que oui, je crois que je peux dire sans me vanter que je suis un Avengers maintenant. C'est qui le ringard désormais hein ?
1. Chapter 1

**Ça fait un bon moment que je n'ai rien posté. Mais bon on se laisse dépasser par la routine pas vrai ? En tout cas cette fanfiction est plutôt vieille j'ai commencé à l'écrire y'a plus d'un an et enfaite je me suis lancée à la terminer après avoir vu Civils War et le super Spider-Man qu'est Tom Holland !  
Mon Peter Parker est proche des comics mais s'encre aussi pas mal avec ceux des films. (auquel ressemble-t-il le plus ?)  
Je pense même que mon histoire pourrait être vu comme une scène bonus de Civils War!  
Après a** **ux lecteurs de juger ;)**

 **Cette histoire m'appartient mais les personnages sont la propriétés du MCU.**

 **(Il est possible que quelques fautes se soient** **violemment introduite dans mon texte, mes plus plates excuses. )**

 **Bonne lecture, vous pouvez laisser votre avis dans les commentaires qu'il soit bon ou mauvais - toutes les remarques sont bonnes ! (même si je préfère les positifs quand même ;) )**

 **Sur ce, enjoy !**

COMMENT J'AI FAIT LA RENCONTRE DES AVENGERS.

Tout a commencé il y a quelques mois, lorsque je me suis fais piquer par une araignée radioactive.

Saleté de bestiole au passage.

À la suite de ça des choses ont commencés à changer en moi. Ce n'était pas juste la faute de la puberté. Il se passait VRAIMENT des choses bizarres.

Je m'appelle Peter Parker, j'ai 17 ans et je suis un simple lycéen. Enfin simple, autant qu'on peut l'être quand on a cet âge là.

Je ne fais pas vraiment parti des gens qui sont « populaires », je suis plutôt le genre à rester à la fin des cours pour réviser ou aller trainer à la bibliothèque.

Mais le fait est que depuis que je me suis fais piquer, j'ai le sentiment que ma vie ne sera plus jamais la même. Parce que oui, quand on a la capacité de grimper aux murs sans matériels d'alpinisme, c'est difficile de continuer à vivre normalement. Et puis plus les jours passaient plus je me découvrais des « talents » : y'a eu la super force (plutôt pratique pour ouvrir les pots à cornichons), l'équilibre et l'agilité et aussi ce truc spécial qui fait que je ressent des choses que les personnes lambda ne peuvent percevoir, ce qu'on appellera sans prétention le _''Spider-sense''_ (ça pourrait paraître cool, mais ça me cause des nausées à chaque fois ! Mais c'est vrai que c'est tout de même relativement cool…)

Et moi Peter Parker je suis alors l'homme aux pouvoirs de l'araignée.

L'avantage c'est que je suis un intello, un cérébral, un petit-génie, un-monsieur-je-sais-tout, alors se créer un outil capable de lancer de la toile comme une araignée c'était les doigts dans le nez.

Et se procurer du fils d'araignée était beaucoup plus simple que ce que j'aurais pu penser – une simple recherche sur internet et j'attendais un colis de soie d'arachnide au courrier. Quoi qu'il en soit ces capacités devait me servir à quelque chose, ou du moins servir pour quelque chose. J'ai décidé que ce serait pour faire le bien. Il fallait alors que je me crée un costume de dingue pour garder ma véritable identité secrète – un peu comme Hannah Montana mais il me fallait un truc plus subtil qu'une perruque.

Du lycra et quelques tutos couture sur Youtube plus tard et le costume de l'homme araignée était né !

Mais je crois que les choses ont vraiment commencées à changer quand les Avengers ont prit contacte avec moi. Alors c'est vrai que dans mon coin, et à mon échelle, j'ai essayé de faire la justice. Mais je ne me suis jamais battu contre des extraterrestres moi !

Pour plusieurs raisons c'est compliqué je dirai. Tout d'abord je ne veut pas que les gens connaissent ma véritable identité, donc faut que j'ai mon costume sous la main en cas de pépins. Et j'ai cours la journée pardi ! Et si je loupe mes examens j'aurai pas d'avenir, je veux dire c'est bien beau de vouloir sauver le monde en étant un super héros en collant, mais on est à New York et la vie est une jungle ! Et ça paye pas les factures tout ça ! De plus je vis chez ma tante alors je ne peux pas partir en pleine nuit pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin – cette femme entend tout…

Quoi qu'il en soit, je sautai tranquillement d'immeubles en immeubles quand je me retrouve en face à face avec Iron Man ! Enfin un robot sbire à l'effigie d'Iron Man envoyé par Tony Stark. Bref, j'ai ce Iron Man devant moi, et là il me dit que je suis convié demain à 11h à la Stark Tower ! (Coup de bol demain c'est samedi je peux y aller)

Et me voilà alors chez moi, encore debout à plus de 2h du mat' à me demander quel costume je vais bien pouvoir mettre - et à m'entrainer à parler devant mon miroir :

« Hey salut ! Spiderman ravi de faire votre connaissance tu es … umm… Captain America c'est ça ? »

Non non non ...

« Yo. Moi c'est Spiderman, mais appelez moi Spidey. »

Nul.

« L'homme araignée. Mais vous avez déjà dû me voir à la une des magasines ) »

Non pitoyable… Je suis entrain de stresser comme une adolescente lors de son premier rendez-vous…

Je fini par aller me coucher, mais j'ai une boule dans l'estomac et j'ai l'esprit ailleurs, je suis un peu comme ces héroïnes de film romantique : perdu émotionnellement et tourmenté quant à mes décision futur sur mon avenir – c'est pas tous les jours qu'on se fait inviter par les plus grands héros de notre monde !

Samedi, 10H47 je suis à deux pâtés de maisons de la Tour Avengers. Je peux la voir au loin. J'ai les mains moites et mon costume me colle à la peau. Courage Peter, tu peux y arriver !

Oh, merde, je débarque par l'ascenseur ou directement sur le balcon ?! J'y ai pas pensé ! Comment j'ai pu ne pas penser à ce détail ! Si je saute sur le balcon ils vont me prendre pour un arriviste ou ils vont croire que je suis mal poli, je pourrais même leur faire peur qui sait ! Oui mais si t'arrives par l'ascenseur Parker, ils vont peut être douter de tes compétences, et tu passeras pour un imbécile ! Arrgh pourquoi les choses sont si compliquées !...

Bon, c'est décidé : le balcon. Je voltige de toits en toits – je les vois tous dans le salon, merde ils sont tous là, pas d'absent, je deviens anxieux. Et si je ne leur plais pas ?

Souffles un bon coup mon pote tout va bien se passer. J'atterri sur le dit balcon. Personne ne me remarque.

Pourquoi personne ne me voit…

Je m'avance.

Toujours rien…

Mais enfin mon costume est rouge tout de même ! On ne me loupe pas d'habitude ! J'ai la gorge sèche. Je la racle un peu. Oh et puis crotte et zut je toc à la vitre.

* Toc toc toc *

 _À suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

Ils se retournent tous dans ma direction. Tous les plus grands super héros de ce monde me fixent. Je leur fais un petit coucou de la main gauche.

Pourquoi t'as fais ça Parker ? T'as l'air stupide maintenant ! Annnh non … Thor me fixe et fronce les sourcils. C'est bon, je suis officiellement un minable même pour les personnes venues d'une autre planète…

Tony Stark, le grand Tony Stark, me sourit un verre de bourbon à la main et vient m'ouvrir. Mon sauveur !

Quand je rentre dans le salon je suis tout de suite saisi par la bonne odeur de nourriture qui cuit. Qui cuisine ? Ho surement une brigade de cuisiniers super réputés et super chers. Il régnait une atmosphère agréable dans cette tour de verre, un peu comme une réunion de famille – enfin j'imagine parce qu'à part ma tante May je n'ai pas vraiment de famille.

Bref, j'avance, oh mince j'aurai peut être dû fermer la baie vitrée – je me retourne, elle est déjà fermée.

« -Jarvis ferme les portes pour nous, gamin.

-Haha oui bien-sûr !... (Qui est Jarvis ? Je comprends rien.) _L'archer m'a tapé sur l'épaule en me disant ça, il m'a fait mal._

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Tony Stark était derrière un immense bar. Bon, faut pas que je paraisse gros buveur, mais pas non plus sainte nitouche en prenant un petit soda.

Réfléchis… réfléchis… 

« -Une bière ! (merde j'ai presque crié…)

-T'as l'âge de boire au moins ?

-Sachez juste que j'ai l'âge qu'il faut… _Mmh, subtil, mystérieux… ma réponse était cool. Je suis en bonne voie. Il faut juste que je reste concentré et que je …_

-RÉFLEXE ! »

La bouteille de bière arrive violemment dans ma direction et mon spider-sense activé je lance un fils et rattrape l'élixir au vole.

Ils me regardent.

Tous.

Je dois avoir l'air d'être le monstre de foire en juste-au-corps…

Puis la Veuve Noir plisse légèrement les yeux en buvant une gorgée de son martini et prononce d'une voix à peine audible un petit ' _'pas mal''._

Wow elle est franchement canon en plus de près ! Je fais un petit sourire de dragueur à son intention et … quel imbécile Parker elle ne peut pas le voir tu portes un masque gros débile...

Ils reprennent tous leurs conversations et j'avance en essayant de ne pas montrer que je suis plutôt mal à l'aise, et que mon costume me rentre dans les fesses à force de transpirer anormalement. En passant entre eux j'écoute les quelques bribes de conversation de ces héros : Thor, la Veuve Noir et le mec à l'arc parlent de combat avec des monstres, des mercenaires et de quelqu'un ou quelque chose du nom de Hydra – et et le docteur Banner parlent de science : c'est ton moment Parker, tu peux arriver à participer à la conversation !

« -T'as essayé de remplacer la charge négative des atomes par leur masse relative ?

-Mm… pas bête Bruce. Mais si je fais ça je risque la fusion de mes répulseurs.

-Sauf si tu stabilises les ions dans le noyau atomique.

-Intéressant. Faudra faire une simulation quand mon labo sera réparé Brucey.

-Vous parlez de quoi les gars ? _(… putain j'ai l'impression d'arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe…)_ »

Tony Stark et Bruce Banner s'échangèrent un regard avant de me répondre :

« -Euh et bien, j'ai voulu utiliser un nouvel algorithme pour optimiser l'efficacité des répulseurs de ma dernière armure sans que les performances sur la durée ne soit affectés.

-Vous devriez juste changer le temps de combustion entre les différents éléments… Non ?... »

Ils se regardent.

Puis ils me regardent.

Puis ils se regardent à nouveau tous les deux.

Mince j'ai sûrement dit une connerie. Quelle idée de croire que mon intelligence de lycéen surdoué pourrait rivaliser avec leur intelligence de personne super intelligente. Je me passe la main dans la nuque et je fais un petit rire. Avec un peu de chance ils vont peut être croire que j'ai dis un truc impossible et faux dans l'espoir de les faire rire.

Pas vrai ?

« -Il a raison. Ce n'est pas une question d'atome, mais bien de transition de combustion.

-T'as l'air d'avoir du potentiel gamin. Si t'es intéressé de travailler avec moi mon atelier t'est ouvert.

-Oh merci Monsieur Stark ce serait un honneur ! (du calme, pas trop excité.) …j'y penserai quand j'aurai du temps…

-Hahaha j'adore ce petit ! »

Tony Stark s'éloigne et je me retrouve seul avec le professeur Banner. C'est étrange parce que la présence de cet homme m'apaise … Plutôt paradoxal pour l'homme qui est derrière l'effroyable Hulk ! Je relève le bas de mon masque pour pouvoir me délecter de ce breuvage et aussi pour rendre ma gorge un peu moins sèche quand le Docteur Banner s'adresse à moi :

« -Le masque c'est pour garder l'anonymat ?

-Hein, euh oui.

-Pourquoi ? Tu pourrais devenir célèbre.

-Ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment la gloire vous savez. Je ne cherche aucune reconnaissance à faire le bien.

-*petit rire* Le bien. L'Autre, le Hulk, il ne sème que destruction et mort. J'ai pas la chance d'avoir un costume derrière lequel me cacher – je m'expose au monde, les nerfs à vifs. Tu as beaucoup de chance mon garçon. Chéri là cette opportunité »

Il prononça cette phrase le regard dans le vide, avec une expression qui semblait être pleine de… regrets ?

Puis il m'adressa un sourire chaleureux avant de me fausser compagnie. Bon pour le moment tout se déroule plutôt bien j'ai l'impression.

Tony Stark rigole bruyamment derrière le bar avec le Dieu Viking qui finalement ne fait pas si peur que ça une fois l'attirail de guerrier en moins. Mais à vu d'œil et à côté du milliardaire il doit au moins faire 2 mètres de haut et facilement 10 fois ma masse corporel. Rien de bien inquiétant, mais je vais juste me rappeler de ne pas me fâcher avec lui.

Je me tiens au centre de la pièce à observer mon entourage quand mon Spider-sense vient me titiller. Presque imperceptiblement. Je me retourne et baisse légèrement les yeux pour voir que la veuve noire se tient derrière moi me souriant du coin des lèvres. Bon sang que cette femme est belle ! Elle porte une robe noire moulante et mes yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher de dévier vers son décolleté.

Regarde ses yeux, regarde ses yeux, regarde ses yeux, regarde ses yeux, dieu sait ce qu'elle pourrait me faire subir si elle s'apercevait que je la reluquai ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu…

« -Sympa le costume.

-Ha, euh… merci…

-Tu ne veux pas enlever ce masque que je puisse voir ton visage ?

-Euh… je préfère pas, désoler madame… _Elle esquissa un sourire discret et mes joues sont aussi incandescentes qu'un volcan en éruption._

-Natasha. Pas la peine d'être aussi formel.

-Ok. Madame. Je veux dire Natasha !

-Tu sais ton identité serait bien gardé avec moi. Laisse moi voir mon grand.

 _Elle s'avance dangereusement de moi et je manque de m'étouffer avec ma gorgé de bière._

 _-_ Je suis sûre que tu as les yeux bleus. Un bleu intense, profond, sensuel…

-Et bien, euh… non pas vraiment…

-Ne sois pas nerveux voyons.

 _J'ai du mal à déglutir, elle est très TRÈS proche de moi et je peux sentir son haleine alcoolisé quand elle parle. Après tout elle a peut être raison je pourrai dévoiler mon identité à eux, je peux surement leur faire confiance. Je crois… ?_

-C'est mort Clint. Je t'avais bien dis qu'il n'enlèverait pas sa cagoule. »

OK.

Elle tourna les talons et alla retrouver l'archet. Enfin Clint. Qui sortit 50 billets de sa poche pour les donner à l'espionne qui les rangea précieusement dans… son soutien gorge.

Wow si c'est ça de côtoyer des supers héros ça n'a rien de différent que le bizutage que me faisait subir les autres gamins de la colo où j'allais plus jeune. Je prends une grosse gorgée de ma bière pour tenter de me remettre de mes émotions. Il est bientôt midi et je doute pouvoir manger quoi que ce soit. J'ai l'estomac toujours autant noué et je transpire tellement que je vais devoir enlever mon costume avec du talc ce soir. Je check discrètement pour voir si mon déo fait encore effet et me penche en arrière pour finir ma bouteille quand je manque subitement de m'étouffer et de tomber au sol par la grande tape que vient de m'assommer Thor dans le dos. Je tousse un peu et j'espère que tous mes organes sont encore en place dans mon pauvre petit corps tout frêle.

J'avais raison.

Il fait deux mètre et au moins 200kilos rien qu'en muscle. Son biceps gauche doit facilement faire la même circonférence de ma tête.

Je hais les gars baraqué comme lui qui font passer les gars comme moi pour des chiffes molles.

« -Thor, fils d'Odin, roi d'Asgard et Dieu du Tonnerre ! Ravi de faire votre connaissance petit homme !

-Euuuuuh, Spider-Man, araigné, résident du Queens et célibataire ? Et ravi aussi de vous rencontrer… imposante personne.

-L'ami Stark m'a dit que vous étiez un valeureux guerrier !

-Et bien c'est flatteur, merci. Mais je ne suis pas sur que ''valeureux'' et ''guerrier'' soit les bon termes pour me définir…

-Tony m'a vanté vos prouesses de voltige entre les bâtisses et vos remarquables exploits de bravoure !

-Boh c'est trois fois rien vous savez ! _(Hihihi j'impressionne un dieu !)_

-Nous aurions bien besoin d'un guerrier tel que vous dans l'armée Asgardienne !

-Si je dois pointer au chômage un jour je repenserai à votre offre ! ) _Je lui fais une claque sur le bras. Je n'aurai jamais dû faire ça. J'ai la main engourdie._ »

Je pose discrètement ma bouteille sur une table base et je me dis que c'est le moment pour trouver Captain America et aller lui parler ! Je veux dire ce mec est une légende ! Bon Thor aussi si on va par là… Mais Captain America est un héros moderne, un héros de guerre un VRAI héros, ce n'est pas juste un symbole c'est une incarnation d'un concept il représente et défend l'idée de liberté. Personne ne peut être, ne serait-ce que l'ombre de sa gloire. Et j'avoue que j'aimerai bien qu'il me signe l'album panini à son effigie de mes 11 ans…

 _To be continued ..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ! Troisième et dernière partie de cette fanfic (que je poste légèrement en retard désolée)  
Elle est un tout petit peu plus courte que les deux première partie mais j'espère que cette fin sera à la hauteur des espérances de tout le monde ;)  
Je ne pense pas poster d'autre histoire d'ici la fin des vacances - mais si c'est le cas je pense poster la suite d'une que j'ai déjà écrite avec les X-Men : Vieille rancune.**

 **Bonne lecture, Enjoy !**

Quand je me relève je ne vois pas le soldat étoilé mais à la place je me retrouve nez à nez avec l'archer, enfin Clint.

« -Salut !

-Salut ?

-T'as pas chaud dans ce costume d'araignée mon grand ? _Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules comme si j'étais un gamin de 9 ans. Ça ne me plait pas. Ça me gène. Il poursuit :_ désolé j'ai des gosses je ne peux pas m'en empêcher depuis que je suis père !...

-Haha… ils ont quel âge ?

-Jake a 13 ans, Ginni en a 6 et le petit dernier Nathaniel a 18 mois !

-Haaaaa je vois...

-Alors bon j'ai la fibre paternelle ! Mais bon je suppose que ton père doit être aussi protecteur avec toi.

-Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais 7 ans alors je ne me souviens pas vraiment.

-Pardon, je ne savais pas que tu étais orphelin…

-Oh y'a pas de mal vous savez c'est ma tante qui m'a élevé et elle a été géniale !

-Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit je suis là petit… T'as quel âge d'ailleurs ?

-…17 ans.

-Sois prudent.

-Toujours monsieur. »

Il me tourne les talons et va rejoindre Tony Stark sans rajouter un mot. Je me sent bizarre. Je me dirige dans un long couloir jusqu'à trouver une porte qui semble être celle de la salle de bain.

Une fois à l'intérieur je la verrouille et retire mon masque. J'ai du mal à respirer et c'est comme si mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine et que mes poumons n'étaient pas assez grands pour contenir tout l'air dont j'ai besoin. Merde je crois que je fais une crise de panique… J'allume le robinet et prend de l'eau dans mes mains pour pouvoir m'asperger le visage. Le liquide glacé sur mon visage en feu réussit à me faire retrouver mes idées mais quelque chose me préoccupe.

Clint, ce qu'il m'a dit, ça tourne dans ma tête sans cesse depuis maintenant quelques minutes - _''sois prudent''_ – je pensai l'être, prudent, je veux dire bien sur que je fais attention quand je me retrouve fasse à des types armés ou quand je passe d'un immeuble à un autre j'ai toujours cette voix dans un coin de ma tête qui me répète : _à quoi tu t'accroche Parker si ton file lâche ?_

À la vie ?

À quoi ça se résume une vie, une fraction de seconde et tout peut prendre fin. J'ai perdu mes parents, et en un instant et je me suis retrouvé seul. Et May, j'me rend compte que quand il m'arrive de me mettre en danger je n'ai jamais eu de pensées pour elle. Cette femme m'a élevé malgré sa vie déjà compliquée, elle a perdu son frère et a hérité de son enfant sans jamais se plaindre ou craquer. Si je meurs, qu'est ce qu'il lui restera ?

Quelqu'un toque à la porte et le coup me fait sortir de ma rêverie dans un sursaut inconfortable. « On passe à table petit. »

Je jette un dernier regard à mon reflet dans le miroir, un clin d'œil au beau jeune homme que je suis et je repars décidé et affamé !

Je remonte le couloir et l'odeur de nourriture se fait de plus en plus omniprésente. Mmmmh… May n'a jamais cuisiné quelque chose qui sentait aussi bon… sa spécialité c'est plus les pâtes collante et la viande brûlée.

L'odeur me transporte, littéralement. Je ferme les yeux et je me laisse porter par le doux fumé qui provient de la salle principale. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Des champignons, une marinade avec un vin et une odeur de viande grillés.

J'avance, envouté par cette senteur presque inconnue à mes narines mais tellement agréable.

Je prends une dernière grande inspiration de tous mes poumons pour ensuite retenir ma respiration comme pour me laisser posséder par cette fragrance enivrante.

J'expire.

J'ouvre mes yeux, tout en étant empli de bonheur – c'est comme si mon estomac avait prit le dessus sur ma raison et que par cette gourmande respiration tout mes soucis et toutes mes craintes avaient disparus.

Ils me dévisagent.

Pourquoi ils me dévisagent ?

Mon masque.

Mon masque !

À cause de l'inconscience de mon appétit j'en ai oublié le plus important : mon secret.

J'essaie tant bien que mal et avec hâte de le remettre mais Tony Stark me coupe dans mon élan :

« C'est un peu tard gamin on t'as tous vu tu sais. »

J'ouvre la bouche.

Rien ne sort. Aucun son. Ils doivent être déçu j'en suis sur. Je veux dire avec les capacités que j'ai ils devaient s'attendre à tomber sur un bellâtre avec la tête d'Orlando Bloom, alors qu'en réalité il n'ont qu'un ado rouge écarlate avec un bouton d'acné au dessus du sourcil droit.

Déception ultime.

Au même instant, toujours figé dans ma position, Captain America arrive du couloir d'en fasse avec un tablier sur les hanches maculé de nourriture, des gants de cuisine, un torchon sur une épaule et un énorme plat fumant dans les mains.

« -Oh! Tu dois être l'araignée !

-…euh… ha…c'est à dire…

-Restes pas planter là viens t'installer à table ça va refroidir !

-Oui monsieur. »

Je me dirige vers la table et m'assoie entre Tony Stark et Natasha. Je crois que je ne pourrais pas être plus mal à l'aise qu'à cet instant présent. Je crois bien que c'est pire que la fois où Flash m'avait fait tombé dans la cantine et avait ensuite vidé le contenu de son verre de smoothie sur ma tête. Et je raconte ça mais ce n'est pas plus vieux qu'il y a deux semaines à peine !

Je n'ose plus les regarder en face. J'aimerai disparaître.

Natasha pose une main sur ma cuisse et se rapproche langoureusement de mon oreille, c'est son comportement naturel d'être super excitante tout le temps ou c'est juste avec moi ?

« Steve adore cuisiner. Tu verras, tu n'en reviendras pas… »

Même quand elle parle de bouf c'est super canon. J'ai du mal à déglutir. Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant qu'ils connaissent mon visage ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'étaient les personnes les plus médiatisées du monde – photographiés dès qu'ils mettent un orteil dehors. Je suis foutu. Que va dire tante May quand elle va l'apprendre ? Je suffoque.

Et puis tel une délivrance à ma servitude, Stark vient à son tour glisser un petit mot à mon oreille. Il sent fort. Le bourbon et le parfum de luxe.

« Flippes pas pour ton identité secrète. Elle sera gardée. Je veux dire, je peux toujours t'organiser une conférence de presse – ballons, danseuses, éléphants, jeux de lumière et tout le tintouin pour sortir une phrase qui tue un peu comme _''Je suis Spider-Man''._ Mais sache que j'ai déposé des droits d'auteur sur cette réplique. Juste pour te prévenir. »

Je suis censé être rassuré ?

« -Stark arrêtez de l'embêter. Il est notre invité. Ne t'inquiètes pas tu n'auras pas à changer de pays demain, Monsieur Stark ne t'organisera pas de petites fête d'initiation. Et mange ton plat, il va refroidir.

-Oui monsieur.

-Et appelle moi Steve.

-Oui Steve. »

Le reste de la journée s'est déroulée, à ma grande surprise, le plus normalement du monde. Enfin normalement pour des gens anormal qui essaie d'être normal (suis-je clair même pour moi même ?). Quoi qu'il en soit on a mangé, on a discuté de banalités (si si vraiment) et je suis reparti par le balcon de la même manière que j'y suis arrivé en enregistrant dans mon répertoire les numéros de téléphones de mes compatriotes super-badass, super-fort, super-héroïque et super-cool.

Je crois que je fais officiellement parti de leur bande de pote secrète, leur voisin l'araignée.

 _FIN._


	4. Chapter 4

**Non vous ne pourrez pas lire ici une scène bonus ou quelques lignes de plus sur Peter au sein du groupe des Avengers.**

 **Mais j'ai peut être mieux à vous proposer : Comment j'ai fais la rencontre des Avengers** **2** **!**

 **Plus longue, une (petite) intrigue, un développement des pensées de Peter, des blagues un peu lourdes et bien plus encore...**

 **C'est surement pas la meilleure introduction que je peux donner à cette suite mais si elle vous intéresse vous savez où la trouver, et elle aura un résumé plus travaillé ;)**


End file.
